Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an identification circuit for indicating substitution of an original or normal row or column of cells for redundant ones, and more particularly, to an identification circuit for indicating the number of redundant rows or columns which have been substituted, where one or more of a plurality of normal cells arranged in a row or column on a single memory chip are determined to be defective and the memory chip is salvaged by substituting a redundant row or column for the defective normal row or column.